Machine learning, computer vision, neural networks, augmented reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR) & drones utilize applications that are dynamic and can be unpredictable. Application-specific compute blocks and accelerators may be configured to implement selected operations and/or selected functions. In some situations, by the time accelerators are productized, the operations and functions may have changed thus reducing computational efficiency.
Application-specific circuitry may include a plurality of individual functional blocks. Each functional block may be configured to perform a respective operation such as square root, inverse square root, logarithm, antilogarithm and inverse of floating point number. Such individual functional blocks may occupy a significant amount of area of an integrated circuit (IC). One or more functional blocks may be configured to use look up tables (LUT), which may further increase area, power consumption and latency.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.